User blog:Teien/Shiori Calvello
Shiori Calvello is a High-Grade third-year student from Hisui Academy and one of Blade's very first friends. Shiori Calvello is Blade's long lost half-Italian cousin who is an avid gamer and will often use her wily ways to get him to do what she wants, also known by her alias The Untouchable Queen of Absolute Zero. She fights with her fists and goes head-first into battle. She is very sensitive when it comes to her body being touched. She also wields her family's sacred treasure, a Japanese sword that can take any form she chooses and leaves a very nice scent in her tracks as she moves. She has a cat like figure, and is very cute. Information She lost her parents when she was young, so Yukikage raised her along with the other girls that her grandfather adopted. Her name real name, Yuki, means "snow" in Japanese, which may have subconsciously contributed to her cool personality and fighting style. Her fighting style combines traditional Japanese dance with ice-based Ninja Arts. Background Standard Appearance Shiori is a petite, young girl who is surprisingly developed for her age. She sports a silvery blue (white during the winter), neck length hair. Shiori has sterling grey eyes and long eyelashes. Many people has described her as monstrously muscular and although she claims everyone is exaggerating, she does state that she is heavier than she looks. Shiori, unlike the rest of the students, doesn't wear the school uniform. Instead, she wears a zipped black vest along black low-rise shorts with a bronze belt fixed around her waist. Thigh-high black stockings and black flat boots. All that is topped by a mid-thigh long steel blue cloak with white finishing and black hems, and a long grey scarf with white streaks wrapped around her neck. She also wears black protective arm bands and black finger knuckle gloves. However, when in battle, she wears another layer of white protective soft armor. She usually has a pink japanese-style fan with her, that displays kanji that indicates what she is going to do or what she is talking about. Personality As a child, Shiori was a naive and sweet girl who cares a lot for her cousin Blade. After Blade left the house and her parents died, Shiori's personality changed completely, she started to hate people and became resentful of them especially her family who she views as the people who drove Blade away from her. It was also due to this that Shiori decides to become a sister, family and lover to Blade, giving birth to her obsession towards Blade. When she was taken in by her grandfather she regained some of her lost humanity and former personality. Powers Enhanced Condition- Storm Drain- Shiori's body passively absorbs any water she comes into contact with and become stronger proportional to the amount of water that she absorbed. Water Walking- Esoteric Water Manipulation: With her ability, Neptune's Grace, she is able to manipulate and create water; to create barriers, and uses it to attack. *Ultra Pure Water: She can use her abilities to remove ions and microbes from the water to make it less conductive to lightning attacks. *Freezing water: Shiori is shown to be able to freeze her water, or at least a small portion of it. Water Form Manipulation- Shiori has been shown to be able to change frozen ice into vapor, in an instant. Esoteric Ice Manipulation: Shiori's secondary ability is the manipulation of ice. *Cryokinetic Combat- She infuses her ice manipulation powers into her physical combat. *Ice Aura- She emits an aura cold enough to freeze the surface of water. *Ice Absorption- She can absorb and metabolize ice. *Edelweiss- With this spell Shiori can freeze both space and time for 72 seconds. *Freezing Area: Shiori is able to freezing area around her. *Cold Air Manipulation- Healing: Shiori is capable of healing even large wounds, such as detached limbs, a skill specific to Water users. Abilities Shiori Calvello is considered the strongest junior in Hisui Academy and one of the strongest people on her team. She possesses the powerful ability called, Neptune's Grace, that allows her to manipulate water and buoyancy and create water from nothing(she transcended her ability to the point that she could control all forms of water). She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. However, using her ability on a massive scale like that render her unable to use it for a while and must rest. Powers and Weapons Shiori is a versatile combatant, able to barehanded-ly fight on even terms with Shizuya Kirihara. As a Top-Grade student, she is a highly skilled fighter compared to lower-grades. She is shown to also be proficient in using needles, thread, kunai and her fan in combat and often uses chopsticks to fight in brawls, but even so without using chopsticks she has shown to be very skilled in a brawl. However, she does come up short multiple times to multiple people, though she still has a lot of skill due to her quick reflexes and speed. She also has several notable feats such as: *'Immense Power': Shiori possesses an enormous amount strength and is said to be able to break solid 8ft concrete pillars with a flick. She also packs a grief amount of destructive power, as her clash with Otome created a massive crater around them. *'Great Speed': Shiori is capable of maneuvering at very high speeds; supposedly faster than the unaided eye can track. She easily escaped most of Chie's attacks with very little effort. *'Supernaturally Dense Tissue': She's also gifted with great durability, capable of fighting Yozakura and Black Death on even grounds for an extended amount of time as well as taking a direct energy ball from Black Death with minor injuries. *'Lightning Blasts': She can fire blasts of energy from her open palms. However these blasts weren't strong enough to break through the magical barrier the shadow demon employed. She usually fights barehanded with merely extra armor around her arm and forearm. What could be called a brawler. Equipment and Other Abilities She has two special modes that only activate when she is in need of a power boost. She also is very skilled in using her family treasure, a sword that can change into any other type of sword called, Tyrfing. She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent and fear even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is quite strong. Relationships Claire: She and Claire became close friends on their freshman year. Claire follows and trust in all of Shiori's decisions and if Shiori were to ever falter or go astray, Claire would encourage and guide her back to the right path. Issei Narukami: She has a deep complex about her long lost cousin, Issei Narukami, she obviously wants to protect him and she claims to be the only person who understands him the most. She enjoys teasing him. Karasu: She has a conflicting grudge with Karasu's alternate personality, Black Death, but she cares deeply for Karasu. Black Death is the person that killed her parents, but what Shiori doesn't know is that, her parents were killed by accident. Yozakura Mutsuki: Shiori oddly doesn't like Yozakura for some unknown reason...maybe its because she's a love interest? Yukikage/Ryoma Narukami: Yukikage was her benevolent grandfather who taught her everything that she knows about being a kunoichi and a mage. Shizuya Kirihara: Limits No water renders her ability, Neptune's Grace, completely useless. She cannot sheathed Tryfing until she draws blood She is weak when she is dehydrated, but this isn't much of a problem due to her Storm Drain ability. *Additionally her Storm Drain ability can only absorb so much water before she can't absorb anymore water and make her boobs too heavy to fight and move. *Her "Storm Drain" ability has a limited range, which is touch only and absorption of moisture from the air (uncontrollably). Shiori's Themes Trivia Category:Blog posts